¿Qué pasara?
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: La organización ha sido destruida ¿Qué pasara? Ahora con la vida de Shiho Miyano.
1. Mi motivo

**Capítulo 1 - Mi motivo**

En un día soleado en la casa del profesor, se encontraba Shiho Miyano mirándose en el espejo ya que hace dos semanas la organización ha sido exterminada y aunque había pensado en quedarse como una niña, tuvo sus propios motivos para tener 18 de vuelta.

-el desayuno está listo – se escuchó desde lejos que le llamaba el profesor Agasa.

Bajo las escaleras y desayuno con el profesor unas tostadas de crema de maní y jalea con te, mientras el desayunaba unas tostadas con jalea y café, aunque no era de tomar café el no había dormido muy bien por la noche por hacer un nuevo experimento, mientras le comentaba a Shiho que Kudo iba a invitar a Ran a cenar a un restaurante, para declararse, aunque no lo comentaba con mucha felicidad mientras seguía hablando el profesor, a Shino le provoco una punzada en su pecho ya que aún sentía algo por Kudo

-porque no lo puedo olvidar, él está feliz con Ran además la felicidad de Kudo es mi felicidad - se decía en su mente muchas cosas a sí misma para tratar de aliviar su dolor cuando los veía juntos - ahhh...me vengo a enamorar de una persona en el cual no tengo ni la mínima oportunidad para que corresponda mis sentimientos - seguía pensando Shiho que en ese mismo momento aparecía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro provocada por la ironía del destino.

-¿por qué sonríes? pensé que no ibas a estar muy feliz con la noticia - dijo Agasa pensando que se había resignado por el amor de Kudo

-y si no iba a estar feliz para que me lo comentas - le contesto un poco molesta - ¿y además de que noticia me hablas?- pregunto Shiho mientras pasaba por su mente, que en el momento que pensaba en sus sentimientos por Kudo, se perdió de algo que decía el profesor

-lo de la cita de Ran y Shinichi - respondió Agasa

-eh? De que hablas por que no iba a estar feliz - le decía Shiho

-me doy cuenta de las cosas Shiho y no te rindas, a Kudo le pareces muy linda y en cualquier momento se puede enamorar de ti -dijo Agasa -el mismo lo dijo-afirmándolo

-que cosas decís profesor -pregunto a la vez que se sonrojaba muy leve no creyéndose lo que escuchaba - seguramente escuchaste mal

-Bueno solo la parte de linda jajaja - dijo Agasa riéndose por exagerarlo

-¿y por qué me decís eso? para que quiero que Kudo se enamore de mí, yo no siento nada por el - dijo tratando de que el profesor se lo crea

\- no me tienes porque mentir, leí la carta - dijo Agasa arrepintiéndose por leerla sin su permiso

-¿la carta?-dijo confundida no sabiendo a que se refería

-La carta que estaba en tu habitación, perdón yo no quise. Lo siento por leerla-dijo Agasa muy arrepentido

\- ah... esa carta bueno entonces sí la leíste, te darás cuenta que ahí no dice que yo sienta algo por Kudo -dijo

-pero te conozco y sé que lo que sentís por él es amor, no te tienes que ir solo porque él no te corresponda - le dijo Agasa triste

-La razón por la que me voy es como decía la carta soy una cobarde y lo único que sé, es huir, es lo mejor, la organización está destruida, para que voy a estar en una ciudad en donde tenga recuerdos dolorosos - dijo un poco triste recordando la muerte de su hermana

-pero no quiero que te vayas te quiero mucho, para mi vos eres como la hija que nunca tuve, por favor no te vayas- dijo Agasa rogándole para que reconsidere las cosas

-Agasa vos eres como un padre para mí, pero por favor compréndame no puedo estar en esta ciudad no lo soportaría - le contesto Shiho

\- parece que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero promete que me llamaras y me visitaras - le dijo

-te lo Prometo - le respondió

-¿y cuando te iras? - esperando que sea en una semana o más para pasar más tiempo con ella

-esta noche- le conteste al profesor

\- ¿y porque esta noche? no será también que por Shinichi te vas - dijo Agasa tratando que confiese sus sentimientos

\- ahh- soltando un suspiro- está bien profesor, una razón de mi huida es por Kudo, por eso no quiero escuchar lo feliz que va a estar por ser el novio de Ran, porque me duele cuando habla mucho de como ama Ran y por eso me iré esta noche, no le digas eso a Kudo si pregunta profesor - se lo dije mientras ocultaba mi rostro con mis flequillos

-lo entiendo, ¿tienes dinero suficiente? , te puedo dar si te falta - dijo Agasa

-no te preocupes Agasa lo tengo solucionado, gracias por todo - lo decía mientras me levantaba de la silla para abrazarlo

-bueno me voy al parque a caminar un poco y a sacar un vuelo para esta noche - le dije liberándome del abrazo ya que Agasa no la quería dejar ir

-¿y a dónde viajaras? - pregunto Agasa

-si te lo digo, no se lo dirás a Kudo ¿verdad? - le dijo al profesor mirándolo sospechamente ya que seguramente no se lo iba a poder guardar

\- no se lo diré - lo dijo un poco nervioso por como lo miraba Shiho

-bueno me iré a Estados Unidos, pero no se lo digas si pregunta, dale la carta nada mas - dijo Shiho esperando que no se lo digiera si llega a preguntar

-no te preocupes guardare tu secreto – diciéndole ahora seguro

-bueno me voy Agasa regresare mas tarde para empacar- le dijo Shiho mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir por ella (jaja no creo que se fije a mirar lo linda que está pintada)

Shiho iba caminando al parque pensando en todo lo que le dijo al profesor pero por ir pensando en muchas cosas por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien

-lo siento fue mi culpa, estaba distraída - dijo Shiho

-eh... no importa yo… ¿Shiho? - lo dijo muy sorprendido el hombre misterioso o ¿no tanto?

Comenten si les gusto y si no, bueno también

Las criticas hacen al maestro ¿o no era así? jajaja

Bueno es mi primer fic a sí que perdónenme si lo hago mal o medio mal o muy mal

¿Quién creen que será? Una pista es hombre jajaja, ahora ¿será alguien conocido? o ¿alguien que es creación mía?, díganme quien esperan que aparezca y puede ser que aparezca ¿o no?

Me gustaría que eligieran por estos personajes u otro que se les ocurra que pueden ser el hombre misterioso:

1-Shinichi Kudo

2-Saguru Hakuba

3-Shuichi Akai

4-Kaito Kuroba

5-Heiji Hattori

6-Ooc

7-Otros


	2. La promesa

**Capítulo 2: La promesa**

-¿ehh? ¿Quién eres? ¿Me conoces?-dijo Shiho sorprendida

-Eres Shiho Miyano ¿verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa pronunciando lo último con una poco de esperanza

\- si lo soy y no te conozco, así que me voy-respondió Shiho cortante dándose la vuelta, ignorando que tenía un ¿halcón? en su hombro para comenzar su rumbo al aeropuerto a comprar los pasajes

-espera soy Saguru Hakuba, no te vayas Shiho-le dijo pero al parecer no lo escucho o lo ignoro así que le agarro la mano asiendo que volteara y quedara muy cerca sus caras

-me podrías soltar-decía Shiho forcejeando mientras desviaba la mirada ya que tenía un leve sonrojo provocado por estar tan cerca de Saguru como apunto de besarse, luego de unos segundos de que parecía que no tenía intención de soltarla, en cambio la sujeto más fuerte, ella volteo para enfrentarlo pero se encontró con que el halcón muy cerca de su cara-por las dudas no te das cuentas que tienes un halcón en tu hombro-le dijo nerviosa mientras se le caía una gota de sudor en la cabeza por la cercanía que tenía con el halcón

-¿Watson? Jaja ¿te da miedo?-dijo Saguru riendose

-¿Watson?-dijo sorprendida-así que ese es su nombre se nota que sos fanático de Sherlock Holmes y no me da miedo solo que está muy cerca de mi cara-le contesto Shiho no soportando tener un pájaro en lo que se podría decir que está respirando su mismo aire-podrías decirle que se vaya o podrías soltarme la mano, es mejor que elijas la segunda opción-dijo Shiho ya queriéndose ir

-Elijo la primera, Watson volve al departamamento-le ordeno al halcón - Shiho no te voy a dejar ir otra vez y menos ahora que por fin te encontré, así que no te voy a soltar

El halcón volo por el cielo seguramente en direccion a su departamento y sin soltarle la mano la miraba fijamente como si intentara que digiera la verdad mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos

-detective es obvio que te estas equivocando así que ¿me dejas que me vaya?-le pregunto Shiho mientras Saguru la ponía incomoda con la mirada que le mandaba

-así que ¿detective?, una razón más de que sos la persona que busco-dijo Saguru recordando algo

-y eso que tiene que ver, sé que sos detective porque te vi en los diarios hace poco, así que no inventes cualquier cosa-le dijo furiosa no aguantando más esto

-no me referia a eso- le respondio

-entonces pregunta mejor detective-dijo Shiho

-no me importa se que eres tu no me engañas-le contesto muy seguro ya que las actitudes la recordaban a ella

-no te conozco sueltame de una vez-le respondio

¿no me recuerdas?, soy tu amigo de la infancia-dijo Saguru pensando que lo había olvidado

-no sé quién eres y no soy la persona que buscas así que déjame en paz-le dijo mientras se le veía que la cara reflejaba pura molestia

-sé que sos vos-dijo Saguru muy seguro (rima jaja, ok no tanto)

-¿y porque? detective, tus "pistas" no me apuntan a mi así que déjame ir-dijo Shiho que seguía forcejeando para que la dejara libre y si hubiera gente en el parque ya hubiera gritado para que viniera alguien y la ayudara con este "pervertido acosador"

-presentimiento-contesto

-¿ehh?, que clase de respuesta es esa, un detective seguía por la lógica no por presentimientos-dijo Shiho-si es así yo presiento que eres un "pervertido acosador" detective-dijo Shiho que seguía intentado liberarse

-¿cómo que "pervertido acosador"?-dijo Saguru extrañado

-eso es lo que sos sino lo fueras me soltarías-dijo Shiho

-no soy tu amigo de la infancia al que tienes que recordar-dijo Saguru insistiendo que lo recuerde

-no tengo amigos, adiós-le dijo rápido Shiho pronunciando lo último con un poco de tristeza y cortante y sin esperar respuesta se soltó bruscamente de la mano ya que la había aflojado un poco su agarre resultado de la impresión de lo que dijo y como lo dijo

Mientras Saguru vio como Shiho llamo rápido un taxi y se subió a él, así que Saguru hizo lo mismo y le dijo que siguiera al taxi que iba adelante (al que iba Shiho por supuesto)

Shiho al subirse al taxi le dijo que la llevara al aeropuerto mientras miraba la ventana la cual reflejaba que su rostro mostraba tristeza

-Te recuerdo Saguru, solo no creí que algún día volvería a verte creía que me habías olvidado como yo lo había echo- ahh-suspire después de terminar de pensar, miro por la ventana sin un lugar en específico-te voy a extrañar Saguru aunque nos reencontramos no voy a cambiar de opinion me voy a ir -susurro Shiho

-ya llegamos-le dijo el taxista a Shiho- aquí tiene-le dijo Shiho que le dio el dinero y se bajó del auto para dirigirse a comprar los pasajes

Mientras Saguru que después de bajar del taxi y luego de arrojarle el dinero en la cara al taxista corrió en dirección a donde se dirigió Shiho (que maleducado pero todo por alcanzar a Shiho aunque le pago de más)

-Shiho no te vayas no justo cuando recién te encontré-lo grito haciendo que más de una persona volteara y también la mencionada

-¿qué quieres?, deja de seguirme no te conozco- mintió Shiho notándose en su cara pura molestia

-me tienes que recordar, te estado buscando por años - le dijo Shiho mientras se acercaba a ella

-¿por años?-dijo Shiho no pudiendo estar de otra forma que no sea sorprendida- ¿me ha estado buscando por años?, pero ¿por qué? solo éramos niños cuando me fui y no nos volvimos a ver -pasaba por su mente mientras buscaba una razón

-si por años, es que te fuiste y fue muy raro nadie sabía que había sido de tu familia ¿por qué se habían ido?, solo te fuiste y justo luego de que hiciste tu promesa-lo dijo diciendo lo último nostálgico-te busque por mucho tiempo y no te voy a dejar que te vayas-dijo muy seguro

-ya te dije que no soy la persona que buscas-dijo Shiho tratando de que se vaya

-sé que eres Shiho y yo sé que sabes quién soy lo distingo en tus ojos, no me mientas y además hice la promesa ¿recuerdas?-dijo Saguru

Luego de unos segundos de puro silencio en que solo se miraban fijamente

-solo era una niña-le dijo bajando la mirada que ocultaba sus flequillos, ya no pudiendo más mentir-solo era eso además eso era una promesa estúpida-dijo molesta

-¿me recuerdas Shiho? y además esa promesa que para ti es "estúpida" para mí es muy importante y también no te dije que la iba a cumplir- dijo Saguru muy confiado mirando a Shiho mientras recordaba como hicieron esa promesa

***FLASHBACK***

Se escuchaban risas desde lejos obviamente era un parque en la que muchos niños jugaban excepto por una niña de unos 7 años de edad que estaba llorando al lado de un árbol ocultando su rostro con sus rodillas

-¿qué te pasa?-le dijo un niño de la misma edad que la niña el cual sostenía una caja - ya no llores, ¿qué te sucede Shiho? si alguien te molesto decime y le daré su merecido-le dijo preocupado

-nada estoy bien-le dijo sin mostrar su cara pero dejando de llorar ya que no se escuchaban más sollozos

-¿no me vas a mirar?, te traje un regalo-le dijo Saguru

-¿qué es?-pregunto Shiho que seguía ocultando su rostro con sus rodillas

-no lo sabrás sino me miras, mírame - insistía Saguru para que lo mirara

-¿una caja? Yo no necesito eso-dijo Shiho mirando la caja sin entender por qué tenía eso mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía en su chaqueta

-¿qué te paso?-pregunto muy preocupado mirando unas marcas de ¿uñas? que se extendía sobre su mejilla hasta su barbilla

-jejeje, quieres ser detective y no sabes que me paso es obvio, jeje averígualo detective-contesto Shiho riéndose

-obviamente un gato te rasguñó pero quise saber ¿por qué?-dijo Saguru un poco ofendido y sonrojándose por la vergüenza

-entonces pregunta mejor detective-respondió sonriendo- es porque quise ayudar a un gato que baje de un árbol pero creo que se asustó y me rasguñó pero al final por eso bajo así que no importa jeje me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta, si sabes que me pasa seguido, deberías tomar los detalles pequeños así no vas a lograr a ser un gran detective como Sherlock Holmes

-¿te duele?-pregunto cambiando de tema ya que si no lo iba a avergonzar mas

-no mucho y... ¿que hay en la caja?-pregunto Shiho no aguantándose la curiosidad

-¿porque estabas llorando?-le dijo nuevamente cambiando de tema

-te lo digo si me decís que hay en la caja ¿aceptas?-dijo Shiho extendiendo la mano para cerrar el trato- pero tu primero ¿sí?-dijo Shiho con una sonrisa

-está bien-sonrojándose ya que las sonrisas de Shiho lo hacían sonrojar y le extendió la mano cerrando el trato

-es un gatito, la otra vez me dijiste que querías uno, así que ten-le dijo entregándole el gato sin mirarla ya que estaba muy avergonzado-lo encontré abandonado cerca de acá, se nota que hace poco lo dejaron-le dijo a Shiho ahora si mirándola

-gracias de verdad muchas gracias, es muy lindo y ¿cómo se llama?-pregunto Shiho con una felicidad que no cabía en su rostro

-no le puse nombre, piensa uno vos-le dijo

-umm...Sherlock-dijo Shiho

-¿Sherlock? y ¿porque ese nombre?-dijo Saguru sorprendido

-porque me gusta, además si tienes alguna mascota o yo tengo una la llamare Watson-le dijo sonriendo

-se nota que sos fanática de Sherlock Holmes-dijo Saguru riéndose

-No lo soy, vos sos el que tiene todos los libros de Arthur Conan Doyle y vos sos el que se viste como Sherlock cuando intentas resolver un caso además solo dije esos nombres porque me gusta mucho nada mas-dijo Shiho avergonzada ya que Saguru no sabe que leyó algunos de los libros de Arthur Conan Doyle cuando ella se quedaba en la casa de Saguru y aprovechaba cuando él se dormía más temprano para leerlos

-bueno ¿me dirás porque estabas llorando?-pregunto Saguru preocupado

-es que escuche a mis padres que hablaban con unas personas vestidas de negro en la sala y decían que todos nos íbamos a Estados Unidos mañana y yo no me quiero así que me fui de mi casa y me quede llorando en este árbol, no me quiero alejar de ti, no quiero irme-mientras decía eso lagrimas amenazaban salir de su rostro-eres mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo, no quiero alejarme de ti Saguru

**Aclaración:** es su único amigo porque la ven extraña está en Londres es una parte japonesa y por eso no quieren ser sus amigos al igual que pasa con Saguru pero al no le importa a el le gusta estar solo (son racistas)

-¿viste que estaban empaquetando las cosas?-dijo Saguru analizando la situación

-no pero pueden empaquetarlas ahora-le dijo esperando estar equivocada

-capaz que escuchaste mal además ¿hay un motivo? y la casa no está a la venta así que es imposible no lo crees-dijo Saguru luego de pensarlo un poco

-pero si...

-yo tampoco me quiero alejar de ti así que no hables de eso más-dijo Saguru un poco molesto-hagamos una promesa-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Shiho

-¿y qué clase de promesa?-pregunto

-la de no te alejaras de mi lado y vos prométeme lo mismo, lo cumplire por eso es una promesa-dijo Saguru

\- claro, te lo prometo-le respondió Shiho con una sonrisa muy dulce

***FIN DEL FLASBACK***

-si te recuerdo-contesto Shiho mirándolo a los ojos

-Así que por favor Shiho no te vayas y si sigues pensando en eso te voy a detener, no te voy a dejar que te subas al avión -dijo Saguru muy confiado

-¿ehh? ¿De qué hablas?-lo dijo no comprendiendo nada de lo que le dijo -¿qué avión?-pregunto Shiho perdida

-¿qué? ¿No te vas a subir a un avión?-dijo Saguru confundido

-no lo puedo creer eres detective y no podes averiguar que obviamente no me voy a subir un avión, ¿ves que tengo equipaje?-dijo Shiho señalándose a sí misma para que viera que no tenía nada

-jeje, bueno es que hace mucho que no te veía y...-dijo Saguru deteniéndose ya que se dio cuenta que algunas de las personas del aeropuerto se habían quedado viéndolos y escuchando todo lo que decían como si no tendría algo más importante que hacer que así era porque el vuelo estaba demorado y seguramente estaban muertos de aburrimientos-ehh... Shiho porque mejor no vamos a un café y seguimos hablando-dijo ya que estaba muy avergonzado y quería irse del lugar

-vamos-dijo dándose cuenta de la situación lo que provoco que se avergonzara también y por esa razón se fue sin comprar los pasajes

Así que ambos salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron caminando a la dirección de un café más cercano

Continuara...

* * *

Déjenme rewiews si es que quieren continuación (ya estoy amenazando jaja) es broma

Si no me envían rewiews de todas maneras lo continuare solo que si recibo rewiews lo hare más rápido porque me hacen feliz :)

Gracias por leer mi historia

Si tienen alguna curiosidad de porque elegí a Saguru no me importa no les diré es un SE-CRE-TO (que mala jaja es broma) si les interesa lean esto.

Fue por sorteo con ninguno de los personajes me imaginaba una continuación bueno en verdad me imaginaba algo con Heiji y tambien con Saguru pero decidí sorteo así que:  
1-anote los nombres en un papelito(los 6)  
2-los doble  
3- los tire en una bolsa  
4-cerre los ojos  
5-saque uno  
6-abri el papelito  
7-y decía...  
8-Saguru

Y así que elegí a Saguru y ya que tenía algo imaginado, escribí y salió esto espero que les guste


	3. El interrogatorio

**Capítulo 3: El interrogatorio**

-¿y de que querías hablar?-dijo Shiho luego de caminar dos cuadras en silencio-espero que no sigas con eso de la promesa, porque si es eso no te quiero escuchar-agrego molesta, porque para ella era una estúpida promesa de niños que no tenía significado, lo contrario que era para Saguru

-no es eso, en realidad te quiero hacer bastantes preguntas de lo que paso cuando te fuiste de Londres, es mejor ir a un café para hablar sobre ello-le dijo

-¿y quién te dijo que las voy a contestar?-le contesto fríamente

-no seas así Shiho, solo me preocupo por ti solo quiero saber que paso-dijo Saguru un poco angustiado de cómo lo trataba, ya que de niña era muy dulce-antes no eras así y estoy seguro que fue por algo que te sucedió en el pasado por favor cuéntamelo, hare todo lo que pueda para ayudarte

-llegaste tarde, y no quiero hablar sobre mi pasado así que no hagas más preguntas al respecto ¿quedo claro?-dijo Shiho furiosa dándose vuelta para tomar dirección de nuevo al aeropuerto

-espera Shiho no te vayas, no te voy a obligar a que me lo cuentes, pero hace mucho que no te veo, así que porque no vamos igual al café y si quieres podemos hablar de otra cosa-le dijo esperando que acepte

-está bien -contesto luego de unos segundos dándose vuelta, ya que si le decía que no, era probable que no lo viera nunca más, ya que ella tenía planeado irse esta noche

y así se dirigieron al café luego de caminar en silencio durante unos 10 minutos, llegaron y se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana, mientras una mesera les trajo lo que habían ordenado, dos cafés

Luego de unos segundos de silencio Saguru decidió romperlo

-¿por qué estabas en el aeropuerto?-pregunto Saguru de pronto

-iba a comprar un pasaje-contesto Shiho-tendré que ir a comprarlo después, espero que esa gente chismosa ya se haya ido-le dijo mientras miraba por la ventana perdida en su propio mundo

-así que... ¿te vas a ir?-pregunto-puedo… saber ¿cuándo te iras?-le pregunto sintiendo un poco de miedo que le respondiera que no era de su incumbencia

-me voy esta noche-le contesto mientras seguía mirando la ventana sin la mínima intención de mirarlo

-no te importa que hace poco nos volvemos a ver después de mucho tiempo y ya te quieres ir-dijo un poco molesto-no cambiaría nada si te digo que te quedaras-dijo Saguru mirando el reflejo de Shiho por la ventana

-esta decisión la tome mucho antes de que te volviera a ver, así que no va a cambiar porque tú me lo digas-le contesto Shiho volteando para mirarlo

-¿y a donde te iras?-le pregunto Saguru sonriendo amargamente por haber escuchado esas palabras

-a Estados Unidos-le contesto para luego tomar de su café sin mirarlo

-ya veo y yo que creí que ibas a ir a Londres, de vuelta a tu antigua casa-dijo Saguru-¿hay alguna razón especifica de porque quieres viajar hacia allá?

-no la hay, es que realmente solo quiero olvidarme de todo, quiero irme lejos y como Estados Unidos lo conozco un poco, me voy allá, quiero iniciar una nueva vida-le contesto mientras miraba de nuevo por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos-¿podrías dejar de interrogarme detective?-pregunto molesta

-¿tu familia no te extrañaría? o ¿es que te está esperando en Estados Unidos?-le dijo ignorando la pregunta y luego tomo un poco de su café rogando en su interior, de que no se tome mal esas preguntas ya que sonaba muy entrometido

-...mi familia-repitió nostálgica miraba el contenido de la taza con profunda tristeza

-¿Shiho?-pregunto sorprendido de la tristeza que emanaba ella al nombrar a su familia-¿le paso algo malo a tu familia?-pregunto preocupado

-mi familia está muerta-le contesto mientras seguía mirando el contenido de su taza

-¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué les paso?-pregunto muy rápido por la sorpresa que le causo lo que le dijo

-a mi familia las asesinaron-le dijo a Saguru para luego terminar todo su café

-¿atraparon los causantes de esto?-pregunto Saguru-porque si no es así lo buscare para que se pudran en la cárcel-dijo mientras apretaba los puños de la rabia que contenía, no pudiendo creer que los hubieran asesinado

-si ya los atraparon hace dos semanas, ahora que todo termino me quiero ir de este lugar y no voy a cambiar de opinión-dijo Shiho-lo siento Saguru pero me iré -le dijo un poco triste

-lo entiendo y como no vas a cambiar de opinión me voy contigo-dijo Saguru muy serio

-¿qué? ¿Por qué harías eso?-pregunto muy sorprendida-espero que no me digas que es por la promesa-le dijo frunciendo el ceño

-bueno entonces no te lo digo jeje-dijo riéndose un poco nerviosamente para cambiar el ambiente tenso que se había formado

-¿por qué para ti la promesa es tan importante?, y ¿porque me buscabas después de tanto tiempo? -pregunto esperando que le de las respuestas para por fin sacarse esas dudas

-es que cuando te fuiste tan inesperadamente, quería encontrar el motivo, no lo podía entender porque se habían ido sin decir nada, aunque tratara de pensar una razón yo...-dijo Saguru hasta que fue interrumpido por Shiho

-así que soy tu caso sin resolver detective ¿cierto?-dijo Shiho mientras se le podía distinguir una leve sonrisa pero no quitaba que esta estaba llena de nostalgia

-si y el más importante, pero ahora se resolverá porque me lo dirás ¿verdad?-dijo muy seguro de sus palabras

-no te lo diré, además me dijiste que no me ibas a obligar y también te dije que no te involucres en mi pasado, así que por favor no molestes más con eso, aunque eres mi amigo de la infancia no te lo diré - respondió fríamente

-tarde o temprano lo harás ya que voy a ir contigo a Estados Unidos y te voy a hostigar hasta que me lo digas, no dejo un caso ni resolver y menos cuando la persona más importante de mi vida está involucrada-dijo Saguru, mientras sonreía de lo sonrojada que se encontraba Shiho

-¿porque decís eso? y no te voy a decir nada-dijo Shiho levemente sonrojada, porque es la primera vez que le dicen algo así

-jaja sonrojada me recuerdas a la dulce Shiho y no a la amargada que sos ahora-le dijo riendo

-¿cómo que amargada?-dijo Shiho un poco enojada

-antes eras una niña muy dulce, cambiaste, por eso quiero saber que paso-le respondió

-eso es porque obviamente crecí, ya no soy más la niña que conociste-dijo mirándolo seriamente

-no hablo de eso y lo sabes bien, sé que creciste, pero eso no significa ser infeliz, antes sonreías y reías más, algo te paso y quiero ayudarte a que seas la dulce niña que me...-dijo deteniéndose en lo último dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir

-¿qué?¿que ibas a decir?-dijo un poco fastidiada ya que parecía que Saguru no iba a continuar hablando-agh, olvídalo no importa, solo no te metas en mi vida, pasaron muchas cosas de las que no quiero hablar y si lo querías hablar es sobre mi pasado, me voy, porque no quiero hablar de eso, además ya te lo había dicho-dijo mandando una fría mirada, en lo que se levantaba de la mesa para salir e irse

-no te voy a dejar que te vayas -le dijo mientras le agarraba la mano

-deberías quitar esa costumbre tuya ¿no lo crees?-le dijo levantando una ceja porque cuando volteo se encontraron muy cercas sus caras y ella la desvió rápidamente

-jaja ¿nerviosa?-dijo Saguru

-más bien furiosa ¿me podrías soltar? o ¿es que quieres que empiece a gritar?-le pregunto muy furiosa ya queriéndose ir y no le importaba hacer un escandalo

-no hasta que me digas que sucedió ¿por qué cambiaste?-pregunto con profundo interés

-no será detective, porque asesinaron a mi familia, que cambie tanto, así que deja de molestar y metete en tu propia vida-le dijo deshaciendo del agarre, de lo sorprendido que lo dejo con la respuesta y Shiho salía del café, corriendo por las calles perdiéndose entre la multitud

* * *

Sonoko y Ran iban caminando por el centro comercial buscando un vestido perfecto para Ran en su tan esperada cita. Luego de encontrarlo estaban sentadas en un banco tomando una helado hasta que...

-¿Por qué Shinichi me habrá invitado a cenar?-susurro Ran confundida mientras comía su delicioso helado de chocolate

-Para confesarte lo que siente para que más, además no te dijo que iba a decirte algo muy importante y ¿qué es más importante que el amor?-le dijo muy convencida Sonoko que escucho lo que dijo y comía su helado de frutilla

-yo no te dije que me había dicho que me tenía que decir algo muy importante ¿Cómo te enteraste?-le pregunto mirándola sospechosamente

-jeje, sabes cómo son los rumores, las personas de hoy en día se entera de todo, jeje-dijo riendo nerviosamente

-no estuviste espiando ¿verdad?-le dijo clavándole la mirada-era una conversación privada-dijo un poco molesta

-co...como crees, claro que no, no puedo creer que desconfíes de mi-le dijo haciéndose la ofendida-porque mejor no vamos a lencería-le dijo Sonoko de pronto agarrando del brazo con una tratando que la siguiera y con a otra sostenía el helado

-ehh, ¿para qué?-dijo Ran no entendiendo porque tenía que ir, sin moverse ni un milímetro-y no cambies el tema, estabas escuchando-le dijo muy segura

-si lo sabes, no preguntes-le dijo confesando y recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de Ran-y tenemos que ir a la lencería porque vas a tener tu luna de miel con tu esposo Shinichi para quien más-dijo Sonoko mientras la arrastraba ya que parecía que no se quería mover

-mi...mi...luna de miel ¡¿QUE?! pe...pero que cosas dices-dijo Ran muy nerviosa y sonrojada de un rojo muy fuerte

-es la que van a tener luego de confesar lo que sienten van a ir un hotel y van a ser su nido de amor-dijo tranquilamente mientras la intentaba seguir arrastrando-Ran vamos-grito Sonoko tratando de que se mueva un metro

-no, no, no eso no va a pasar no nos vamos ni confesar ni nada, seguramente me invito a ese restaurante para pedirme los apuntes y puede ser que después de eso se vaya como lo hace siempre-dijo pronunciando lo último triste

-Ran no pienses eso, hace una semana que está contigo y no se fue y ahora no lo hará y además eso seguramente no es lo importante que tiene que decirte -dijo muy segura-además ¿los apuntes no te lo había ya pedido?-pregunto confundida

-si ya lo hizo, pero me puedo esperar cualquier cosa de él, pudo haberlos perdidos y por eso me invito para que no me enoje mucho con el-dijo furiosa e imaginándolo lanzo un puñetazo rompiendo la pared dejando a varias personas que pasaban por ahí con los ojos muy abiertos- realmente no lo sé, sé que no se fue, pero no puedo evitar que en algún momento lo hará, lo hizo la primera vez cuando conocí a Conan, me llamo y me dijo que estaba en un caso muy importante, se fue sin siquiera despedirse, Shinichi solo se fue y yo me preguntaba si regresaría, si estaba bien, aunque recibía sus llamadas no es lo mismo que tenerlo personalmente y cuando me visitaba era un día y se iba y no puedo evitar pensar en eso ,que se va ir otra vez-dijo con los ojos llorosos apunto de largarse a llorar

-Ran veras que todo será diferente, él se va a quedar y si no es así lo voy a buscar por todo el mundo, no se va a ir el muy cobarde-dijo muy furiosa y con ganas de matar a alguien

-espero que sea así pero eso no quita esa sensación que tengo en mi pecho,es como un presentimiento, tengo miedo que se vaya y esta vez no vuelva más, se fue Conan, luego Ai, no quiero que esta vez sea Shinichi-dijo triste mientras comía de su helado con los ojos aguados

-no se va a ir y veras que te va confesar el amor que siente por ti en la cita, ya lo veras-le dijo tratando de animarla

-... ¿regresamos? ya me canse de estar acá-le dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca terminando de comer su helado, mientras secaba sus ojos con sus manos ya que una lagrima había caído y que Sonoko no se dio cuenta

-ok vamos-le dijo Sonoko que también término de su helado y la agarraba del brazo para dirigirse a la agencia de detectives Mouri

* * *

-Hola Agasa-saludo Shinichi al entrar a la casa de este-¿esta Shiho?-le pregunto al recibir respuesta de su saludo

-ella..no..no...esta se fue al parque seguramente en un rato viene-dijo un poco nervioso rascándose su nuca-¿qué te trae por aquí?-le pregunto para cambiar de tema sonriendo alegremente

-solo quise pasar a saludarlo-respondió simplemente-y ver el nuevo invento que estaba desarrollando y... no creo también ¿un nuevo videojuego para la liga juvenil de detectives?-no pudiendo evitar recordarlos donde una sonrisa se le formo en su rostro-¿cómo están ellos?- le pregunto interesado

-extrañan mucho a Conan y Ai, el fin de semana que viene nos vamos a acampar ¿quieres venir?-le dijo mientras iba a la cocina siguiéndole detrás Kudo

-claro, puede venir ¿también Ran?-pregunto

-sí, no hay problema-respondió mientras sacaba los ingrediente de la heladera para hacer la cena

-qué raro que no esperes a Shiho para que ella cocine-dijo intrigado mirándolo sospechosamente-¿Shiho va a venir esta noche?-pregunto suspicazmente

-claro porque no lo haría-dijo un poco nervioso mientras pelaba las papas

-no por nada es que estabas actuando un poco raro cuando mencione a Shiho ¿le sucedió algo?-pregunto mientras lo miraba analizando sus expresiones

-no ¿qué le va a suceder?-le respondió más nervioso de lo que estaba y muy incómodo con la mirada que le mandaba

-me estas ocultando algo y es respecto a Shiho ¿me lo vas a decir?-le dijo esperando su respuesta

-no le sucede nada...¿quieres quedarte a comer?-pregunto Agasa con una sonrisa en su rostro para desviar el tema

-no gracias, recuerda que tengo mi cita con Ran-respondió tranquilo-y no me cambies el tema ¿qué pasa con Shiho?-volvió a preguntar ahora un poco exasperado

-¿le vas a decir lo que sientes a Ran?¿estás seguro de lo que sientes?¿no estas confundido?¿no es muy apresurado?-le pregunto muy rápido ya que no quería que le preguntara más, esto era como un interrogatorio el cual no quería participar, además le había prometido a Shiho no decir nada y lo iba cumplir, pero que Shinichi lo mirara así y que le preguntara mil veces era muy difícil aguantárselo, ya que en realidad él quería que Shinichi impidiera que se vaya Shiho, porque no quería que se marchara

-si estoy seguro le voy a pedir que sea mi novia-respondió-¿podrías dejar de cambiar de tema y decirme que sucede con Shiho?-pregunto molesto

-¿quieres probar el nuevo videojuego que cree?-pregunto nuevamente cambiando de tema como si fuera sordo y no escuchara nada de lo que le dice Kudo provocando que este se exaspere otra vez y ya cansado de la situación, suspiro resignado para asentirle y probar su nuevo videojuego

luego de probar el videojuego por unos minutos, mientras Agasa seguía preparando la cena, Shinichi se levantó ya que no tenía ganas de seguir jugando y se fue a ver los inventos de Agasa donde vio, su reloj anestesiaste, la pajarita, las gafas, entre otros recordando los momentos que era Conan y mientras seguía mirando su vista se detuvo en un sobre el cual decía Kudo y cómo iba dirigido a él, no dudo en abrirlo pero se llevó una sorpresa al leerlo

-¡¿qué significa esto?!-se preguntó interiormente cuando termino de leerlo y alarmado se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Agasa-¡¿qué significa esto?!- pregunto nuevamente pero esta vez a Agasa y en voz alta-¿y...?respóndeme ¿Shiho se fue?-pregunto al no recibir respuesta de él, solamente una cara de desconcierto-¿ella se fue?-siguió preguntando al seguir sin recibir respuesta-contéstame-le dijo enojado

-¿por qué te importa tanto?, es su decisión ¿no?-dijo Agasa extrañado por su comportamiento ya que no esperaba que este tan alarmado porque se fuera Shiho-¿será que le gusta?-se preguntó interiormente

-si ya sé que es su decisión pero me importa Shiho y no puedo creer que se fuera sin despedirse creí que con todo el tiempo que pasamos, ya que estábamos en las mismas condiciones, nos habíamos vuelto amigos, pero parece que fue el único que lo vio de esa manera-contesto un poco deprimido tapándole el rostro con los flequillos-y además vos sabias que se había ido y vos inventándome la excusa del parque ¿crees que no me iba a dar cuenta?-pregunto mientras lo miraba fijamente enojado

-¿así que es solo eso? eso es lo que sentís por Shiho-dijo desilusionado mientras suspiraba lamentablemente

-si ¿que querías?-dijo aun molesto al no haberle dicho nada- y... ¿dónde se fue? No lo dice en la carta así que es obvio que no quiere que la busque así que ¿te lo dijo?-le pregunto

-¿la vas a buscar si te lo digo?-le pregunto mirando pícaramente-te gusta ¿no?-le dijo riendo

-¡¿qué?!pe.. pero que estás diciendo?-le contesto muy sorprendido y a la vez sonrojado

-no lo ocultes más, no seas tímido sé qué te parece linda-le dijo con un tono pícaro

-que me parezca linda y que me guste son cosas muy diferentes-dijo un poco nervioso-¿y qué parte no entendió que le voy a pedir a Ran que sea mi novia?-le dijo un poco enojado ya que estas preguntas le incomodaban-mejor me voy no quiero llegar tarde a la cita con Ran-le dijo aunque en realidad era temprano no quería seguir hablando con Agasa ya que estaba extraño-¡¿qué mosca le había picado?!-se preguntó en su mente y justo cuando iba abrir la puerta, Agasa lo interrumpió

-entonces ¿no vas a esperar a que vuelva Shiho?-le dijo sonriendo feliz de la vida

-te sucede algo, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?, bebiste un líquido extraño... ¿algo?-pregunto sumamente extrañado y preocupado al darse vuelta y ver su rostro de feliz cumpleaños y Agasa por su parte se rio del comentario

-¿quieres que te lleve al hospital? ¿te sientes bien?-siguió preguntando Kudo muy desconcertado mirándolo como si tuviera algo raro

-si me siento muy bien ¿y a vos que te sucede con Shiho?-le pregunto viéndolo fijamente

-... ¿y a vos que te sucede? No me habías dicho que Shiho se fue y ahora me dices que si la voy a esperar... ¿de verdad te sientes bien?-le dijo ya muy preocupado

-yo nunca te dije que se fue, vos sacaste esa conclusión-le dijo tranquilamente y riendo

-pero entonces ¿qué significa la carta?-le dijo mostrándosela ya que la tenía en su mano

-es su despedida, Shiho no se fue...-dijo y Shinichi suspiro aliviado-...todavía...si te quedas puedes que la hagas cambiar de opinión pero si no se va a ir esta noche, yo no puedo hacerla cambiar de parecer pero tu si y sabiendo esto ¿te iras o te quedaras?-le pregunto mirándolo fijamente esperando un si como respuesta

-¿me iré o me quedare?-es lo que resonaba en su cabeza-aún es temprano para mi cita con Ran pero si tarda mucho Shiho en regresar... ¿me quedare o me iré?-pensaba mientras miraba el techo como si este tuviera las respuestas

-¿qué vas a hacer Shinichi?-pregunto Agasa al no recibir respuesta ya que se estaba impacientando

-yo...

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

y... que creen ustedes Shinichi Kudo ¿se quedara o se ira?

Shiho se fue ¿Saguru la perseguirá?

Ran tiene miedo que se vaya Shinichi ¿se cumplirá el presentimiento?

Comenten me hace muy feliz recibir sus rewiews :) y además escribo mucho más rápido jaja :D

gracias por leer mi historia


	4. Las Decisiones

**Capítulo 4: Las Decisiones**

-me quedare pero solo por un rato-se volteo Shinichi-¿y qué es eso de que soy el único que puede cambiarla de parecer?

-es porque ella te q...-deteniéndose y pensando que era mejor quedarse callado ya que no le incumbía, aunque tenía muchas ganas de decirlo pero ya había metido demasiado la pata y era seguro que ahora Shiho no iba a confiar más en el

-¿porque?

-por nada-le dijo riéndose nerviosamente-¿y que te pareció el juego?

-otra vez cambiándome el tema-pensó suspirando ya esta vez resignándose de verdad, así que le conto lo que le pareció y le hablo sobre algunas fallas que encontró en el tiempo que jugo, mientras esperaba que Shiho llegara sentándose en el sillón, haciendo lo mismo Agasa

-¿que se está quemando?-pregunto Shinichi al sentir ese olor indiscutible luego de unos minutos levantándose rápidamente del sillón

-¡la comida!-pronuncio exaltado Agasa quien se había olvidado dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la cocina

Cuando llegaron vieron que la comida se había quemado y salía humo negro del lugar y Kudo apago la cocina

-creo que voy a pedir una pizza-dijo Agasa abriendo la ventana y buscando el numero de un delivery

-sí creo que es lo mejor, al parecer es un peligro dejarte cocinar-le dijo riéndose-¿estás seguro que Shiho llegara?

-es que hace mucho no cocinaba-respondió tratando de justificarse- y si ella todavía no hizo el equipaje-le dijo mientras marcaba el número de la pizzería

-esa no justifica olvidarse que dejaste algo prendido

-no me hagas recordar las veces que te olvidaste la cocina prendida y te la apague-le dijo a Shinichi para luego pedir la pizza y eso provoco que Kudo se quedara en silencio sin nada más que añadir

* * *

Espera Shiho no te vayas, lo siento, perdóname-le suplicaba mientras Shiho quien caminaba rápido a unos metros delante de él, se perdía por las calles y el la perseguía

-déjame-le decía fríamente mientras trataba de perderse de su vista pasando rápidamente por la multitud procurando de no chocarse con la gente

-no huyas

-y deja de seguirme-le contesto

-entonces no me ignores-estirando su mano hasta agarrándola fuertemente de su muñeca deteniéndola justo cuando cruzaron la calle

-suéltame me lastimas-se quejó molesta forcejeando

-tú me estas lastimando...simplemente quieres desaparecer de mi vida de nuevo...otra vez-le dijo mirándole fijamente y ella bajaba la mirada evitando contacto con los ojos que ahora le daba la espalda sin decir ni una palabra-no te imaginas el tiempo que estuve buscándote...esa es una razón de porque me convertí en detective...ya no te voy a obligar a que me cuentes tu pasado, no hare más preguntas al respecto si eso hace que no te alejes...

-me voy a ir a Estados Unidos es inevitable el alejamiento...ahora suéltame-diciendo lo último con voz débil

-no te vayas a Estados Unidos-con un tono de voz que sonaba a suplica poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cuello sin intención dejarla ir

-¿qué haces?-sonrojándose por la cercanía

-¿te gustaría ir a Londres conmigo?-susurrándole cerca de su oído-te perdí una vez, no te voy a perder de nuevo-le siguió diciendo quien estaba muy colorado

* * *

-Ran-le llamo Sonoko quien estaba acostada en su cama ojeando una revista mientras ella se miraba en el espejo peinándose con una sonrisa en su cara

-¿qué sucede?-le respondió volteándose la cual tenía un elegante vestido color azul marino que le quedaba abajo de las rodillas

-te ves muy bien seguramente Shinichi no te dejara ir en toda la noche-le menciono pícaramente-¿te va a buscar tu esposo?

-Sonoko-exclamo avergonzada

-solo estoy jugando

-si lo va a hacer, solo falta media hora para que me busque

-se nota que estas emocionada

-lo estoy-le respondió y luego comenzó una charla de cosas triviales con Sonoko

* * *

Luego de unos minutos más tarde se escuchó el sonido del timbre y Agasa fue abrir

-Shiho llegaste-pronuncio Agasa y Shinichi estaba detrás

-si tuve unos algunos inconvenientes así que por eso llegue un poco tarde-le explico levemente sonrojada al recordar lo que había sucedido anteriormente-¿qué estás haciendo aquí Kudo?-pregunto al percatarse de su presencia

-vengo a visitarlos ¿que no puedo?-le contesto de mala gana

-…bueno me voy a mi habitación- no entendiendo que le pasaba

-¿vas a empacar?-le cuestiono, haciendo que Shiho lo mirara pasmada

-¿qué es eso que te vas a ir?-mostrándole la carta que ella escribió

-donde conseguiste eso-sacándole velozmente de la mano-no me contestes- fulminando con la mirada a Agasa quien la desviaba avergonzado

-te iras y no me ibas a decir nada

-no es de tu incumbencia, agradece que te escribí una carta

-porque no mejor me lo decís personalmente

-¿me ibas a dejar ir?-pregunto recibiendo de parte de Kudo un rotundo no-¿y porque no?, si yo quiero irme lo hare, no eres el dueño de mi vida-hablo desafiante

-p-por-porque...-trato de decir

-¿Por qué? ...ni siquiera sabes que decir así que no inventes cualquier cosa, porque no vas a tu cita con Ran-le ordeno mirándolo fijamente

-ya sé que tengo mi cita con Ran, así que no tienes por qué recordarme y no me iré hasta que me digas que no te iras-levantando su voz

-no me iré ahora vete-le exigió

-no me lo estás diciendo en serio

-muy bien detective lo descubriste pero dime de que sirve decírtelo de en serio ¿es solo para alargar esto un poco más?

-no te entiendo

-¿Mouri o yo?-pregunto recibiendo una cara de desconcierto-te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche o te iras a tu cita con Ran, si te quedas no me iré, de igual manera ya se tu respuesta

-¿qué?...pero ¿porque?...

-porque no resistiría que la persona que amo se vaya a su cita-y al decir eso Shinichi se sonrojo no pudiendo pronunciar nada-es broma

-no bromees con algo así-le reprocho y Kudo seguía sonrojado quien no podía creer que siempre caía en el misma broma-¿por qué te vas?

-no leíste la carta ahí lo dice-recordando perfectamente lo que estaba escrito

_**Kudo Shinichi si es que estas leyendo esto es que ya me ido, sé que es inesperado pero yo ya lo había pensado bastante tiempo, al final me decidí por escapar, soy una cobarde pero no quiero permanecer en un lugar que me trae malos recuerdos aunque algunos no son tan malos espero que seas muy feliz**_

_**Adiós**_

_**Atte. Miyano Shiho**_

_**PD: Ni se te ocurra buscarme**_

-pero como quieras que sea feliz si te vas-mostrando desesperación y Agasa ya se había ido hace rato dejándolo solos

-sobrevivirás-contesto simplemente desviando la mirada para que no notase el sonrojo que le había provocado dichas palabras

-recientemente dijiste que si me quedaba no te irías entonces... me quedare

-¿porque harías algo así? dejaras a Mouri plantada-cuestionándole ahora sentándose en el sillón y Kudo hacia lo mismo-te arrepentirás

-estará bien la llamare-marcándole en su celular que para su mala suerte no contestaba nadie

-¿seguro?

-completamente-dijo para luego levantarse ya que había escuchado el sonido del timbre abriendo y encontrándose con el repartidor de pizza el cual le pago y con la caja de pizza se dirigió a donde estaba Shiho quien lo miraba interrogante-¿tienes hambre?-mostrándole la caja de pizza

-¿llamaste a un delivery?

-fue Agasa es que quemo la comida

-ah-recordando-y… por cierto ¿dónde está Agasa?-girando la cabeza buscándolo

-seguramente se fue a dormir

-¿sin comer?

-bueno... lo llamare

-no te molestes si tiene hambre se levantara-le contesto abriendo la caja y tomando una porción de pizza- ¿estás seguro de quedarte?... Mouri al parecer no contesta-viendo como Kudo seguía tratando de comunicarse y se notaba que en cualquier momento arrojaba el celular por la ventana y ella mordía el trozo de pizza despreocupadamente

-no te preocupes seguramente se le abra olvidado-se dijo para sí mismo para encontrar una forma de tranquilizarse

-lo dudo, anda a la cita con Mouri...no me iré-le dijo para dar otro mordisco

-¿de verdad?-sin despegar los ojos a ella, recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza, tragando el pedazo de pizza que ingirió

-¿me lo prometes?

-te lo prometo-le dijo cruzando los dedos de atrás, no percatándose Kudo quien se levantó del sillón dejando la pizza sin ningún mordisco que había tomado en la caja

-bueno me voy, ni se te ocurra irte porque te voy a buscar-le dijo para luego salir por la puerta hacia su cita con Ran

-suerte con encontrarme- susurro cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrando

así que soltó un suspiro se levantó del sillón, se encamino hacia la cocina y dejo la caja de pizza en la mesa y subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación para empacar, cuando tuvo todo listo bajo por las escaleras con el menor ruido posible pero Agasa la estaba esperando a final de las escaleras con los brazos cruzados

-¿al final te vas a ir?-le pregunto mirando su equipaje cabizbajo

-...si-respondió bajando su mirada, luego de unos segundos quien siguió caminando pasando de largo a Agasa, ella llevaba unos jeans azules con un remera blanca y una chaqueta de color negra con unas zapatillas del mismo color, llevando un bolso no tan grande en su hombro ya que no tenía mucha ropa

-...bueno entonces te deseo buen viaje-mirando su espalda deteniéndose- llámame y ven a visitarme cuando quieras, esta es tu hogar también...te voy a extrañar-con un tono de voz apagado

-lo hare y...y también te extrañare-continuando su marcha

-¿realmente estarás bien en Estados Unidos?-le pregunto en un intento de que no se fuera

-lo estaré- dándose la vuelta-pero...no me iré a Estados Unidos-recibiendo una cara desconcertante de parte de Agasa

-¿cómo que no te iras a Estados Unidos?

-me voy a Londres

-¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-hoy...me encontré con un amigo de la infancia y por él tome la decisión de ir a Londres

-¿es confiable ese amigo tuyo?...las personas cambian-dijo extremadamente preocupado

-si lo es...él es mi amigo-tomando el periódico que se encontraba en una mesita cerca del sillón y entregándoselo para que vea la foto-es un detective

-ahora me quedo más tranquilo-soltando un suspiro de alivio-parece que te gustan mucho los detectives-mandándole una sonrisa traviesa

-¿qué quiere decir?

-nada solo cuídate en Londres-le dijo riendo internamente

-si tú también cuídate-le contesto abriendo la puerta y despidiéndose con la mano-te extrañare

-si yo también-haciendo lo mismo que Shiho-¿quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?

-ya llame un taxi-le dijo justo escuchándose los bocinazos del taxista-me voy-le dijo abrazándose a el

-¿de verdad tienes que irte?-quien no tenía intención de soltarla escuchándose los sonidos de bocinazos más fuerte y ella asintió

Al hacer eso se escuchó el ruido del estómago de Agasa y ella se soltó sonriendo divertida diciéndole que la caja de pizza en la mesa por si tiene hambre y al decirle eso se despidió, dirigiéndose en dirección al taxi subiéndose a el

* * *

Llego al aeropuerto y vio a Saguru ahí con sus equipaje y a su halcón Watson el cual estaba en una jaula, se saludaron e hicieron lo procedimientos

-¿estas segura de esto?

-soy yo la que debería preguntarte eso

-ya tome mi decisión

-también yo

Subiéndose al avión los dos juntos con destino a Londres, Shiho sentándose en la ventana y Saguru en el pasillo esperando que el avión despegue

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Como siempre espero que comenten :D

Ah y si me tardo en actualizar es porque realmente no se ¿que pasara? en la vida de Shiho Miyano irónico ¿no? (en cualquier momento la hago atropellar por un camión *broma*... aunque lo pienso a veces) pero yo improviso y no pienso que sucederá (aunque algunas ideas se me ocurren) y eso hace que algunos detalles que podría poner no lo escribió y eso hace que me lamente

Pero dejando eso de lado Shiho se fue nooooooooooooooooooooo ¿por queeeeeeee? Eso fue porque lo escribí yo XD

Gracias por leer mi historia


	5. Las conversaciones

**Capítulo 5: Las conversaciones**

Shinichi había llegado a la agencia de detectives Mouri que ya no era tan buena, ya que su "amuleto de suerte" (Conan) se había ido, recibió a Ran viendo como Mouri Kogoro estaba desparramado con un montón de latas de cerveza y estaba viendo Yoko Okino como siempre. Ran lo regaño, tratando de limpiar un poco el desorden.

-¿vas a salir con el mocoso detective?-le pregunto señalándola con la lata de cerveza que tenía en sus manos mientras que Shinichi se encontraba detrás de Ran.

-sí y no lo llames así, también deja de beber-quitándole la lata de cerveza de sus manos antes de que le manche su vestido, derramando algunas gotas en el suelo.

-no tienes permitido salir-le demando

-nos vemos papa-se despidió con una gran sonrisa sin hacerle ningún caso

-le prometo que la traeré temprano-le dijo Shinichi, cerrando la puerta al salir, que al cerrarse se impactó una lata de cerveza por toda la puerta escurriéndose el líquido espumante

Al salir a la calle Sonoko, los observaba fijamente asintiendo con la cabeza

-¿qué tanto miras?-le cuestiono Shinichi sintiéndose intimidado y por su parte Ran incomoda

-No solo que se ven muy bien-dio unos pasos cerca de donde estaba Kudo-Ran se ve muy linda, si no la conviertes en tu novia esta noche alguien más lo hará-le susurro en el oído, haciéndolo sonrojar en el instante y ella se dispuso a caminar hacia su casa-diviértanse, tengan una dulce velada-les dijo dándose la vuelta y guiñándoles un ojo

Después de un rato de estar incomodo por lo recién sucedido se consiguieron un taxi y se fueron directo al restaurante, se sentaron en la mesa que estaba reservada y mientras esperaban que aparezca el mesero, empezaron a conversar

-¿qué es lo importante que me tienes que decir?-le pregunto Ran sin ocultar su curiosidad

Kudo empezó a aclarar su garganta, tratando de decir las palabras correctas

-Hace mucho que nos conocemos y...-se interrumpió el solo tratando de aclararse sus ideas mirando por la ventana

-¿qué Shinichi?-pregunto poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa y acercándose mas a su rostro

Un rubor se esparció por toda su cara, impidiendo de que articule alguna palabra, sus ojos azules se quedaron mirando a los de ella, en un armonioso silencio

-Ran...m-me gus -empezó a decir

-¿Que desean ordenar?-pregunto al llegar el mesero con una sonrisa

Al ser interrumpido por el mesero que amablemente llego para pedirle la orden, lo miro enojado con los ojos entrecerrados y frunciendo el ceño, había perdido su oportunidad y no sabía si lo volvería a tener ya que estaba muy nervioso como si en minutos iban a declarar culpable a un inocente. Le dijeron lo que querían comer y el mesero se retiró formándose otra vez un silencio pero ahora incómodo.

-¿qué cosa Shinichi?-le pregunto Ran

-me gustaría...-se detuvo en mitad de la frase por que la penetrante mirada de Ran, lo ponía nervioso provocando que tragar saliva y que agarrara la copa llena de agua y se la tomara de un solo trago.

-Shinichi-lo llamo y el poso toda su atención en ella-¿qué me querías decir?

-me gustaría que...-esta vez fue interrumpido por el mismo mesero, que en ese momento traía la comida

El sin querer perder otra oportunidad de decirle a Ran por culpa del mesero de nuevo, lo dijo rápidamente sin importar que este en presencia de otra persona.

Pero por los nervios y la intimidación de todas las miradas, dijo otra cosa alegando a Ran que le preste los apuntes.

-ya te los preste-repuso Ran sin ocultar su frustración-¿los perdiste?-cuestiono enojada y el negó rápidamente con la cabeza

-Los de matemática, quiero-dijo mintiéndole ya que no sabía cómo escapar de esto sin confesar sus sentimientos a la ligera.

-son ejercicios del libro, te lo anote en una hoja, hazlo tú mismo, sé que puedes-sonriendo falsamente

De pronto se escuchó un ruido sonoro, ya que el mesero dejo los platos con la comida sobre la mesa y al hacerlo se fue. Ran tomo el tenedor y lo clavo furiosamente sobre la carne y con su cuchillo, empezó a cortar fuertemente.

Se notaba que Ran estaba enojada y Kudo no se atrevía a preguntarle si lo estaba, el solamente se lamentaba a sí mismo, mientras comía lentamente deseando que la tierra lo tragara.

Vio a su alrededor y al divisar el mesero que sabía que no tenía la culpa. Bueno toda la parte de la culpa. Empezó a desarrollar pensamientos criminales hacia él.

* * *

Shiho y Saguru se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos lugares del avión.

-Ese halcón ¿hace mucho tiempo que lo tienes?-pregunto Shiho mirándolo

-Watson lo tengo hace 5 años-respondió

-ese nombre lo pusiste... ¿por qué te lo dije aquella vez?-recordando que antes de hacer la promesa le había dicho que cuando tenga ella o él una mascota, lo llamara Watson

-si es que hacia un buen equipo con Sherlock- esbozando una sonrisa

-¿hacia?-dijo Shiho un poco sorprendida y afectada a la vez

-no te preocupes no murió-percibiendo lo que emitía su mirada-solo que cuando me fui de Londres, Sherlock y Watson se separaron, Sherlock se encuentra bien, está viviendo con mi ama de llaves en Londres-le explico-¿te siguen gustando los animales?

-es algo que nunca va a cambiar-le dijo y se recostó sobre la ventana con el objetivo de dormir

Mientras tanto, Saguru se dispuso a leer el libro "El sabueso de Baskerville" y a pesar de que ya lo había leído eso no impedía que lo vuelva a hacer.

* * *

Habían terminado su cena y los dos habían salido afuera, a pesar de que Shinichi quería pedir un taxi, Ran se lo impidió, diciendo que quería caminar. Ahora se encontraban los dos caminando sin decir ni una palabra, Ran iba delante a pasos firmes y Shinichi detrás cabizbajo.

En un momento llegaron a la casa de Ran pero antes de entrar Kudo la llamo y ella se dio vuelta

-¿te falta el libro de matemática?...ya te lo alcanzo-le dijo sin esperar respuesta de su parte claramente irritada, a pesar de que lo decía con una voz dulce y una sonrisa

Cuando justo se iba a dar la vuelta, Shinichi dio zancadas donde estaba ella la tomo entre los hombros, la miro directamente a los ojos provocando que su rostro se coloree de un carmesí

-nunca quise los apuntes...no te invite al restaurante para decirte eso-lo decía mientras, ella lo miraba con suma atención, sorprendida-lo que quería decirte...lo llevo queriendo decirte hace bastante tiempo...me gustarías que fueras mi novia...te amo Ran

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, los ojos de Ran se dilataron, toda su cara adquirió un color rojo y se quedó muda de la impresión. Sin esperar respuesta Shinichi se acercó más a su rostro, mirando sus labios

-También siempre quise a ser esto-le dijo y los milímetros que faltaban para tocar sus labios se acortaron

Fue dulce, lento, ese simple roce transmitía todos los sentimientos, aunque en un principio Ran no le correspondió, solo debió pasar un segundo para que lo hiciera, ese beso fue torpe, inexperto pero lleno de calidez, se separaron luego por la falta de aire, claramente sonrojados

-También te amo-pronuncio mirándolo a los ojos con profunda timidez y su cara se deslizaba lágrimas de felicidad

Shinichi con la manga de su traje, seco sus lágrimas y la apretujo fuerte en un gran abrazo que inmediatamente Ran correspondió apoyando su rostro en su pecho, aspirando el aroma de los dos. Ellos podían escuchar el latido de sus corazones, se quedaron un rato así. Hasta que Kudo decidió que era hora de entrar, ya que había prometido a su padre que la traería temprano.

Se despidieron y como todo par de inexpertos enamorados, tenían sonrisas bobaliconas, al ver que Ran cerraba la puerta, él se fue en dirección a su casa, chocándose y tropezándose a su paso todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, entre tanto Ran estaba pegada contra la puerta, tocándose sus labios, mientras su corazón latía a mil, esperando que lo que sucedió no fuera un sueño.

* * *

Ya faltaba poco para que Saguru llegara a la resolución del conflicto del libro y justo al cambiar una página, sintió un peso en el hombro derecho. Era Shiho que estaba dormida, al observarla se asomó una sonrisa, cerro el libro y los ojos, apoyo la cabeza sobre la suya, sin que la sonrisa se borrara en ningún momento.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por los reviews, favs, follows...me hacen muy feliz

Comenten que les pareció por favor :)

Creo que mejore en mi escritura (eso quiero creer)

Este capítulo no tenía mucho de Shiho Miyano (y eso de que se trata de su vida jeje) pero el siguiente si lo será

Ya falta poco para los celos de Shinichi (yo también lo espero)

Gracias por leer mi historia


	6. Lo inesperado

**Capítulo 6: Lo inesperado**

Era de mañana y Ran se encontraba en la cama durmiendo. Pasados unos segundos se despertó, somnolienta y mirando a su alrededor de manera confusa.

Lentamente se sentó en su cama, mientras su mente no se dejaba de repetir una cosa...

"Eso no fue un sueño ¿Verdad?"

Lo de Shinichi, no podía serlo y no se lo creía, aun sentía esa sensación cálida al solo rozar las yemas de sus dedos a sus labios. Todo había sido real.

Se levantó y se empezó a cambiar, con el pensamiento de ir hacia la casa de Shinichi y confirmarlo. Al ir se dio cuenta que no estaba, porque al tocar el timbre varias veces, noto que nadie le abría. Por eso se fue a la casa de Agasa, para comprobar si se encontraba ahí.

Agasa la recibió con una sonrisa y la invito a pasar ofreciéndole una taza de café que con gusto Ran acepto, mientras la estaba preparando ella le hizo una pregunta que le provoco que se le erizara la piel...

"¿Shinichi donde esta?"

—E-él se fue—Respondió nervioso.

— ¿y sabes cuándo regresara?...si no es mucho lo esperare —Le dijo sentándose en un sillón de la sala de estar.

—No lo esperes Ran...él se fue a Londres —Repuso y la aludida por su parte giro la cabeza como el exorcista para mirarlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Fue lo único que pudo articular estupefacta— S-se fue, se fue a ¡LONDRES! —Repitió levantándose y mirándolo a Agasa enfadada como si el tuviera la culpa.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —Pregunto con los puños apretados —No me digas, un caso, seguramente otro de sus casos, esos que no podían esperar y se va sin avisar, no importando lo que sucedió la noche anterior...Ese "maniático detective" —Y exhalando un suspiro de frustración, se despidió de Agasa, yéndose de ahí sin antes dar un portazo.

Agasa se quedó viendo la puerta donde había salido Ran y con el café en mano, se tomó un sorbo, comenzando a recordar los sucesos anteriores para que Shinichi tomara esa decisión...

_Era de noche y Agasa se encontraba en el sillón, luego de esa emotiva despedida con Shiho. Solo se dedicó a suspirar nuevamente como ya lo había echo esa noche, viendo el periódico donde se encontraba el detective amigo de Shiho._

_Escucho como se abrió la puerta y asombrado levanto la mirada, teniendo una leve esperanza de que fuera Shiho, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que no lo era._

_Era Shinichi y se notaba la felicidad que irradiaba, al ver esa sonrisa boba que surcaba por su rostro._

_— ¿Y Shiho? —Pregunto Shinichi cambiando su semblante a uno serio, al notar la mirada de Agasa._

_—Se fue —Contesto levantándose del sillón._

_—Pero, ella prometió que no lo haría —Replico como si fuera un niño pequeño y las promesas nunca que se rompen— ¿Dónde? tú lo sabes —Le dijo mirándolo fijamente._

_—Ella se fue a Londres—le contesto, sabía que estaba traicionando a Shiho, pero esperaba que al hacerlo estuviera haciendo lo correcto._

_— ¿Londres?, bueno tendré que hacer una llamada al FBI... —Le dijo sacando su celular y marcando el número de teléfono._

_Agasa observaba esa acción con una gotita por su frente, si se daría cuenta lo que hacía por Shiho, lo que llegaba a hacer por ella, si eso no era amor, no sabía lo que era._

_—Ten esto, te puede ayudar—Le dijo tendiéndole el periódico donde se encontraba la foto de Saguru y Shinichi alzo una ceja no entendiendo porque le mostraba eso._

_—Ella se fue con él, es un amigo de la infancia ___—R_epuso Agasa y el asintió tomándolo._

_Dejo de marcar los números y se puso a investigar donde vivía ese detective, después de averiguarlo, se fue a Londres sin ningún tipo de equipaje, porque al momento que la encuentre la iba a traer de vuelta._

* * *

Habían bajado al avión hace unas horas y ahora por medio de un taxi se iban hacia la casa de Saguru, con el equipaje en mano y la jaula de Watson quien ya lo había liberado y ahora se encontraba en su hombro.

Al entrar, los recibió el ama de llaves, limpiándose las manos del mantel.

—Bienvenido Saguru —Le dijo y al ver a la chica detrás se sorprendió — ¿Te conozco? —Le pregunto de algún modo le parecía familiar.

—Ella, es la vecina que vivía al lado, mi amiga de mi infancia Shiho Miyano —Al decir eso la ama de llaves, se llevó las manos a la boca, atónita y de repente la abrazo a Shiho.

—Cómo has crecido, estas hermosa —Le dijo separando un poco de ella para apreciarla aun tomándolo de los hombros— Después de que te fuiste Saguru, estaba muy triste y siempre iba a tu casa...

—Baya—Replico Saguru al sentirse avergonzado al oír relatar esas viejas historias y por parte de Shiho esbozo una sonrisa.

—Estaba preparando unas galletas, voy a preparar el té, siéntanse libre de sentarse donde gusten —Y al decir eso se fue hacia la cocina dando una mirada otra vez a Shiho, sonriendo en el proceso.

Dejaron el equipaje en un sillón y sentaron en otro, uno enfrente de otro, Saguru mirándola y Shiho observando su alrededor, en ese momento que apreciaba el entorno, ella noto a Sherlock, musitando su nombre y levantándose del sillón se acercó a él.

Estaba viejo, se notaba en su pelaje y su lento andar, unas lágrimas se asomaron en la comisura de sus ojos al verlo en ese estado, dibujándose una pequeña sonrisa por su rostro, se arrodillo y lo acaricio suavemente, la cabeza y detrás de las orejas. El ronroneo débilmente y apoyó sus patas a su regazo, recostándose en el.

Saguru solo se dedicaba a observar la escena con una sonrisa y Baya también que iba a preguntar qué tipo de te querían.

Después de unos minutos así, Baya se retiró y preparo un Earl Grey y sirviéndolo en una bandeja lo dejo en la sala de estar por su parte Saguru se acercó a Shiho, acariciando también a Sherlock.

Ella se levantó, separándose de Sherlock, quien se fue por ahí caminando despacio y se sentó en el sillón, agarrando su taza de té y tomando un sorbo, con los ojos cerrados, Saguru pudo notar que le había afectado el encuentro con Sherlock por verlo en ese estado, él sabía que se había percatado de que no iba a vivir mucho tiempo.

Al terminar de beber y comer unas cuantas galletas que estaban deliciosas, Shiho se dispuso a hablar...

—Saguru voy a ir a mi casa ¿me acompañas? —Le dijo, el asintió, ella levantándose y Saguru siguiéndola.

Al estar enfrente de la puerta, detrás de una piedra que se notaba el musgo a su alrededor, saco su respectiva llave, poniéndola y abriéndola.

Al entrar, noto que estaba limpia para su sorpresa y miro a Saguru.

— ¿La limpiaste? —Le pregunto.

—Sí, siempre creí que volverías —Repuso y ella esbozo una sonrisa volviendo la mirada al frente, a pesar de que en la casa no había quedado ninguna foto familiar, cada uno de los muebles, objetos inundaban de recuerdos, rozando las yemas de sus dedos por lugares que pasaba, el sillón, ese armario. Solo al cerrar los ojos estos venían.

Se sentó en el sillón y vio la mesa enfrente suyo, esa que antes se escondía en ella y su hermana siempre la encontraba. Una sonrisa triste se asomaba por su rostro al solo venir ese recuerdo.

Nunca creyó que volvería, nunca pensó que estaba preparada y no lo estaba.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le pregunto Saguru, acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado, viéndola con ese semblante tan lleno de aflicción.

Ella se dedicó a asentir, si Saguru estaba a su lado estaba bien. De pronto Saguru se rio, sonriendo enormemente.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Le pregunto viéndolo de forma extraña a ese cambio de actitud.

—Solo estoy feliz por haberte conocido —Repuso mirándola sin borrar esa sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan fácilmente?...antes te sonrojabas por cualquier cosa que hacías o decías —Le dijo desviando la mirada porque sus mejillas se habían sonrojado.

—Bueno, las personas cambian como tú lo hiciste...antes tú eras la que me sacabas la sonrisas ¿recuerdas? —Le contesto.

Asintió y una sonrisa triste se asomó, porque sabía que antes era inocente, no conocía el dolor ni la perdida, ahora no podía creer lo tan manchada que estaban sus manos...no importaba si no había matado nadie. Lo había hecho aunque fuera indirectamente.

—Sera que ahora es mi turno —Le dijo, sacándola de sus pensamientos y ella lo miro, un latido en su corazón se escuchó, se miraron por un buen rato a los ojos y Saguru se estaba acercándose cada vez más a ella.

Sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar el sonido del timbre, y Shiho se levantó rápidamente, no dandole mucha importancia a la inesperada cercanía que estaba tomando Saguru, le parecía imposible que le intentara besarla, era su amigo y no creía que tuviera sentimientos románticos hacia ella.

Se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero al abrirla se dio cuenta que fue un error, nunca hubiera pensado que el estaría detrás de ella, pensó que era Baya. Sin embargo el mismísimo Shinichi se encontraba, él tenía puestas las manos puestas en los bolsillos, esbozando una sonrisa y las únicas palabras que pronuncio al ver a una desconcertada Shiho fue...

"te encontré"


End file.
